the_crafting_dead_roleplay_by_sgcbarbierianfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky (SGC Series)
"I'll MAKE YOU PAY! AAAH!" -Sky to Ross, moments before his death. Sky,''' '''also known as Adam or Goat is a main character in seasons 5 and 6 of SGCBarbierian's The Crafting Dead Role Play, and the protagonist in SkyDoesMinecraft's spin-off series. Overview Sky is a man who was in a group with Barney, before being separated and rendered alone. He later found himself trapped in a cabin, and was saved by Barney, along with a new companion, Jess. They later set out for Heyworth in hopes of finding the rest of Barney and Jess's group, which is later revealed to be Nick's group. After realizing Nick's group isn't at Heyworth, and Heyworth isn't the place it's made out to be, they flee and meet Ross, who informs them that Nick's group went to Washington DC and joins them on their trek. They later arrive and meet up with the group. Personality Sky is very collected and quick to assess situations, until the death of Barney. He then becomes extremely reckless and coarse towards everybody and makes it his goal to kill Ross which he eventually does (or so he thinks) in the episode "A True Hero" in which he tackles him off a building. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Sky before the apocalypse hit. Except for the hints he supplied during his small series like saying how he had a flat screen TV, etc. He is also mentioned to have been good friends with Barney and when they first met he introduced himself as Sky and Barney had said "Hello Goat". Sky's Spin-Off Series Sky is the protagonist of his own actor's spin-off series. The episode "HELP" opens with Sky being chased by a horde of walkers through a forest and eventually forced into an old cabin. With one way out and only one gun, he calls out for help to which Barney and Jess hear who happen to hear him. Barney and Jess kill the walkers and find a bunker below the house with weapons. Barney and Sky catch up and eventually decide to head out. In the episode "Road To Heyworth" the small group finds a horde of walkers while trying to find Nick's group in the road and eventually take shelter in a tent where they find flyers to Heyworth a place is supposed sanctuary. In the episode "Ambushed" the group finds their way to Heyworth and call out for Nick and his group. While searching the city Sky thinks he sees someone but blows it off. Eventually, he sees the man and the three confront him. The man who is Red tells them about his ploy of sending flyers to people in order to bring in food. the episode ends with Red's men surrounding the three. In the episode "Locked Up" they try to make a break for it but Jess gets shot in the leg and Red knocks out Sky and Barney. Sky wakes up in a cell with Barney across from him and they manage to steal the keys from a guard. They make their way out and find the exit but are forced to retreat back into their cells. In "Cannibals" Sky and Barney look throughout the building and try to find weapons but in the process find out that Red and his men are cannibals. Barney eventually finds a gun and Sky gets a knife and hear Jess. Sky finds her with a cannibal about to kill her, and Sky engages the cannibal in a fight where they both lose their weapons and when the cannibal is about to kill Sky, Barney shoots him triggering the alarm. The next episode "Escape Heyworth" the Sky and his group manage to escape Heyworth. In the episode "A Chance Encounter" they search for something to heal Jess's leg and eventually find a doctor in a hospital Doctor Ross Who helps fix up her leg who met Nick and his group who were heading for Washington D.C. Since Ross made Formula X for Ghetto, a formula that halts a walker infection he comes with them to deliver a new batch. In "Where It All Began..." Sky finds a house which appears to be where the infection began (It is implied that it was probably Ross's lab after he left the CDC) In the episode "Searching Washington D.C..." Sky and his group search through the city looking for the remainder of Nick's group (Nick, Ghetto, AK, and Shark). They search places such as the Washington Memorial and as the episode closes start to look through the White House. In "Losing A Friend..." The four enter the White House and decide to split up into Sky and Jess, and Barney and Ross to search for Nick's group. Sky and Jess look through the house and eventually stumble upon a vault where Nick and his group along with Doctor Jin who has been staying in the White House. AK asks where Barney is and Sky and Jess explain what they did. When Sky and Ghetto mention "the Doctor." Jin asks about his appearance and realizes it is Ross who started the apocalypse, was his mentor and was one of the only people who could make something as complicated as Formula X. Everyone realizing what Ross might do they start to look for Barney who has become a walker due to a syringe Ross had used on him. As Barney as a walker approaches the group AK and Shark urge Sky to shoot him. Sky horrified, and heartbroken kills Barney as he comes close. Season 5 In Nick's Season 5 Sky appears once he opens the vault for Jess to come in and the events described in Sky's Spin-Off Finale occur. In the episode "Saying Goodbye" Sky is torn apart by him killing Barney and feels responsible for leaving him alone with Ross. The group attempts to comfort him and Sky wants to find Ross and kill him. The group tells him that they will find Ross and have revenge but they must wait and not be hasty. Sky agrees reluctantly to it and from that moment on becomes irrational. In the episode "Airborne Virus" when Nick returns from Seaport Sky and Jess greet him and tell them they know where Ross is. Sky reveals he wanted to go after him but Jess talked him out of it and that Jess wanted to make Ross make a cure due to his experience. Sky is reluctant as he is a mad genius and believes he is plotting something but agrees. At the end of the episode, Jess tells Nick that Sky is missing. In "Where's Sky" it is revealed that he and Ghetto are going after Ross to which Ghetto is reluctant but agrees due to his experience with Red and Jordan's death. They corner Ross at the end of the episode and at the beginning of the next "End Of The Road" has Ross cuffed and is about to kill him when Nick and the rest arrive and talk him out of it in order to help make a cure. Ross is out in custody but escapes through a tunnel and infects Sky stating "The first trial is never perfect" as he had said about Barney. Season 6 In Season 6 "Too Much Death" the group finds Sky infected and Sky appears in "Secure The Perimeter" and "Walkers" dormant and unresponsive while Jin tries to cure him. In "A True Hero" Ross has trapped everyone inside the White House and has a bomb set to go off. when Nick confronts Ross, Ross talks a bit then when he is about to kill Nick Sky tackles him off the roof of the White House stating "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Sky was killed by the fall, but he injured Ross in the process, (although Ross somehow survived) as shown in: Minecraft Crafting Dead "Ross's Revenge" #10 (The Walking Dead Roleplay S9) There are many likely reasons why Sky chose to kill himself with Ross: He wanted to be with Barney in the afterlife, he knew that he would die anyway due to being infected but wanted to go out a hero, and finally that he feared that by killing Ross he could possibly be dooming humanity by killing the one person who is capable of making a cure and didn't want to live with the guilt. Either way, Sky was a hero to the very end. Post Death In Season 7, the episode "Winter Storm" it is shown he was buried next to Barney and that Ross's body was never recovered from the blast and that Nick feels personally responsible and apologizes at their graves. It should be noted that Nick is indirectly responsible for Sky's death as he stopped Sky from killing Ross and allowed Ross to be sent to the White House to be imprisoned, allowing him to infect Sky which is likely the reason (or at least one of the reasons) that he let himself fall off the White House with Ross. This could be why Nick feels responsible for his death. In Season 9 episode 5 "Visiting Barney" While getting some of Jin's notes from the lab he finds Sky's and Barney's bodies missing from their graves. Since this eventually led to Barney's resurrection, it is possible that Sky may return to life as well in the future, although there is no guarantee, but, however, in the Season 12 Promo, it was revealed that his grave had been moved from Washington to the CDC. Killed Victims * Barney (Zombified) * Himself (Suicide, Caused, Sacrifice) * Possibly a few Heyworth cannibals * Numerous counts of walkers Appearances SkyDoesMinecraft's Series * "HELP!" * "Road to Heyworth" * "Ambushed" * "Locked Up" * "Cannibals" * "Escape Heyworth" * "A Chance Encounter" * "Where It All Began..." * "Searching Washington DC..." * "Losing a Friend..." SGCBarbierian's Series Season 5 * "Familiar Faces" * "Saying Goodbye" * "Back to Our Roots..." * "AK's Secret" (Voice only) * "Airborne Virus" * "Where's Sky?" * "End of the Road" Season 6 * "Too Much Death" * "Secure the Perimeter" (No lines) * "Walkers" (No lines) * "A True Hero" (Death episode) Trivia * After the Season 12 Episode "Generator" was aired. There was speculation that Sky was going to return to the series, due to the letter "S" carved on a tree. But the rumors became false, when it was revealed to be the Strangers and not Sky, this is most likely there to miss lead the views into Sky's Return. * After Adam (Sky) abandoned his Youtube Channel SkyDoesMinecraft and leaving Minecraft, his return will most likely never happen and permanently giving him the Deceased status. * He is the first character to have a Spin-Off series story, that's set in Nick's Series. Category:Deceased Category:Main Category:Protagonist Category:Suicidal